


Color ASMR

by eustaelle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaelle/pseuds/eustaelle
Summary: Jeongin had always seen sound as colors. A beep of a truck would be yellow, the sound of cicadas were green with a surrounding deep and dark blue, his mother's nagging was always a soft-hearted lilac and Hyunjin's voice? Hyunjin's voice was a cascading, beautiful mirage of colors. The rainbow after the harshest of storms, the blur of colors when you press your eyes too hard, the mixed headlights of cars when you lean your head on the window. Hyunjin's voice was what Jeongin imagine to be the Aurora borealis but a thousand times better. Jeongin had found the most beautiful pallette, a comforting rainbow and a flurry of colorful feelings. Jeongin had found Hyunjin.A story where Jeongin easily falls in love with ASMR youtuber Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Color ASMR

"That's kind of creepy, isn't it?" Jeongin asked his friend, currently untangling wires and wires of his earphones hurriedly.

"What is?" Felix asks annoyed, not even bothering to look up at his friend giving him a patronizing look. "That AMSR thing," Jeongin said. "You mean ASMR and would it be creepy? Have you even tried listening to one?" Felix asks pointedly, finally plugging in his earphones and tapping away to his favorite ASMR artist.

"No, it doesn't sound that appealing." Jeongin muttered, knowing that his friend would be ignoring him for the rest of the time until whatever he was watching, or was it listening, was finished. "For someone who sees sounds as colors, I thought it would appeal the most to you."

"I don't really like how people's voices looks," Jeongin says, "it's all so plain."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Changbin, my most favorite ASMR youtuber, has the hottest voice to me and looks damn fine as well." Felix said while excitedly waiting for one of Changbin's scheduled lives to come up.

"His voice looks like this black blue, y'know? Something like a monster truck wheel color." Jeongin didn't think it was bad, just nothing special out of seeing hundreds of colors from different voices everyday.

"I guess monster trucks are pretty hot then," Felix says with a grin, "now shush, I'm going to enjoy Changbin's cooking-theme ASMR now. Not a single word from you."

Jeongin sticked out his toungue, not bothering to say anything else, he knew Felix would be ignoring him for the next half an hour or so anyways. Closing his eyes and leaning on the table, he saw the other sounds flittering across them on Felix's backyard. The random chirping of birds, wind rustling the leaves and Felix's tap tap of his finger on the table. It was everyday colors he's seen all his life, nothing surprised him much anymore. Jeongin subtly wonders if there was something wrong with him, to feel such great unsettlement on seeing the same colors everyday.

Wasn't everyday things meant to be a comfort? Jeongin knew that but he couldn't help longing for change in the things he saw through hearing.

Jeongin, who in the back of his mind was longing for change, sighed. There wasn't any point in thinking about it now, maybe nothing would change. Maybe everything was supposed to be just block of colors, nothing else. That is, until he heard it.

"That's my favorite color."

Jeongin froze. He had always seen sound as colors. A beep of a truck would be yellow, the sound of cicadas were green with a surrounding deep and dark blue, his mother's nagging was always a soft-hearted lilac but this one? This voice was a cascading, beautiful mirage of colors. The rainbow after the harshest of storms, the blur of colors when you press your eyes too hard, the mixed headlights of cars when you lean your head on the window. This was what p Jeongin imagined to be the Aurora borealis but probably a thousand times better. His whole world had felt stuck in the most mesmerizing borealis. Jeongin had found the most beautiful pallette, a comforting rainbow and a flurry of colorful feelings.

The voice was still talking, a blur of words Jeongin couldn't understand but a sound he can hear and see so much. His heart felt full. He couldn't even open his eyes, afraid that the colors he was falling through would disappear and leave him devoid of anything. Sudden change has never felt so comforting.

Until everything stopped.

Jeongin eyes went wide open, trying to look for the flurry of colors that had left him so full.

"Who was that?" Jeongin asked Felix, who looked at Jeongin from his phone. "Who's who?"

"The one who just spoke," Jeongin says hurriedly trying to remember what the voice was talking about, "talked about colors."

"Oh, it was an ASMR channel i accidentally clicked."

"Can I see?" Jeongin asks in a heartbeat.

"That's kind of creepy, isn't it?" Jeongin asked his friend who was currently untangling wires and wires of his earphones hurriedly.

"What is?" Felix asks annoyed, not even bothering to look up at Jeongin who he knew was giving him a patronizing look. "That AMSR thing," Jeongin said. "You mean ASMR and why would it be creepy? Have you even tried listening to one?" Felix asks pointedly, finally plugging in his earphones and tapping away to watch his favorite ASMR artist.

"No, it doesn't sound that appealing." Jeongin muttered, knowing that his friend would be ignoring him for the rest of the time until whatever he's watching, or listening to, was finished. "For someone who sees sounds as colors, I thought it would appeal the most to you."

"I don't really like how people's voices looks," Jeongin says, "it's all so plain."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Changbin, my most favorite ASMR youtuber, has the hottest voice in my opinion and looks damn fine as well." Felix said while excitedly waiting for one of Changbin's scheduled lives to come up.

"His voice looks like this black blue, y'know? Something like a monster truck wheel color." Jeongin didn't think it was bad, just nothing special out of seeing the hundreds block of colors from different voices everyday.

"I guess monster trucks are pretty hot then," Felix says with a grin, "now shush, I'm going to enjoy Changbin's cooking-theme ASMR now. Not a single word from you."

Jeongin sticked out his toungue, not bothering to say anything else. He knew Felix would be ignoring him for the next half an hour or so anyways. Closing his eyes and leaning on the table, he saw the other sounds flittering across them on Felix's backyard.

The random chirping of birds, wind rustling the leaves and Felix's tap tap of his finger on the table. It was everyday colors he's seen all his life, nothing surprised him much anymore. Jeongin subtly wonders if there was something wrong with him, to feel such great unsettlement on seeing the same colors everyday.

Wasn't everyday things meant to be a comfort? Jeongin knew that but he couldn't help longing for change in the things he saw through hearing.

Jeongin, who in the back of his mind was longing for change, sighed. There wasn't any point in thinking about it now, maybe nothing would change. Maybe everything was supposed to be just block of colors, nothing else. That is, until he heard it.

"That's my favorite color."

Jeongin froze. All his life, he had always seen sounds as colors. A beep of a truck would be yellow, the sound of cicadas were green with a surrounding deep and dark blue, his mother's nagging was always a soft-hearted lilac but this one? This voice was a cascading, beautiful mirage of colors. The rainbow after the harshest of storms, the blur of colors when you press your eyes too hard, the mixed headlights of cars when you lean your head on the window. This was what Jeongin imagined to be the Aurora borealis but maybe a thousand times better. His whole world had felt stuck in the most mesmerizing borealis. Jeongin had found the most beautiful pallette, a comforting rainbow and a flurry of colorful feelings.

The voice was still talking, a blur of words Jeongin couldn't understand but a sound he can hear and see so much. His heart felt full. He couldn't even open his eyes, afraid that the colors he was falling through would disappear and leave him devoid of anything. Sudden change has never felt so comforting.

Until everything stopped.

Jeongin eyes went wide open, trying to look for the flurry of colors that had left him so full. Noticing Felix, who was fixing his earphones with his phone beside him, Jeongin realizes that the voice most likely came from whatever Felix had just watched.

"Who was that?" Jeongin asked Felix, who looked at Jeongin from his phone. "Who's who?"

"The one who just spoke," Jeongin says hurriedly trying to remember what the voice was talking about, "talked about colors."

"Oh, it was an ASMR channel i accidentally clicked."

"Can I see?" Jeongin asks in a heartbeat.

Felix hands over his phone after opening it to a youtube channel. Not even looking at the channel's name, Jeongin hurriedly clicks on the first video he saw.

"Hello everyone, Aurora is back."

Jeongin's heart soared with glee, the same colors he saw upon hearing was there again. He was about to listen more until Felix butted in, "You look like you've met the love of your life, what's happening?"

"Um this guy's voice, Aurora, sounds good." Jeongin says shyly. "Just minutes ago you were all blahblah monster trucks about ASMR channels. Now you look like you're some veteran fan who'd die to meet the youtuber. Things really do change, eh?"

Jeongin blushed wildly and rolled his eyes "Yeah, things do change."

xXx

Upon further learning and watching Aurora's channel, Jeongin has learned a few things.

First, Aurora has never shown what he looked liked, except for the occasional back of the head or body. Nothing further up his chin. Second, Aurora had never revealed what his name was or any other personal info. Thus third, Jeongin was meters deep in love with how Aurora sounded. A video where Aurora giggled had Jeongin clutching his chest from the pain. Aurora's voice had tugged in all of his heartstrings over and over.

He listened to the few videos over and over again the whole night, heart skipping wildly and legs skittering wildly. Jeongin thinks he's acting like some middle schooler who's had their first crush. He didn't get any sleep but he felt like conquering the world. He felt like Aurora's voice could send him jumping to the moon and back with little gleeful hops and skips.

Once he got past the mirage of colors he saw with Aurora's voice, not actually getting "past" it but just enough to not be overwhelmed on how full his heart was and how his whole world brightens up. He now finally understands what Aurora is saying in each video, unlike all the content ASMR everyone has seem to provided, Aurora was more of a sit in front of a mic and just talk about something kind of channel.

Funny stories with his friends, one story about his girlfriend, stories on his travels to Europe or just a trip to the convenience store and even the cute way his dog barks everytime he sees Aurora.

Jeongin was hooked. Absolutely smitten.

Repeating his favorite parts like a madman, watching his favorite videos over and over until he was sure most of those views were already from him. Aurora wasn't that famous, only a small amount of subscribers compared to Felix's favorites. He had a small fanbase and Jeongin noticed that the loyal fanbase was small enough that Aurora would like and occasionally reply on some of the comments.

Jeongin's fingers fleeted through the comments tab a lot of times. Typing up small complimentary words to a bunch of sentences with flurry of feelings. He couldn't bring himself to send a single one. Always deleting as soon as he types it.

What would he say anyways? Thank him for his voice sounding like some glorified rainbow? No way. Jeongin was happy with what he was doing and his madman ways of repeating the videos.

xXx

Contrary to what Jeongin initially thought of Aurora's voice fading, it never did. Even after watching every old and new video for two months, Aurora's voice had still looked as beautiful as ever. Jeongin couldn't help but feel scared over the thought of Aurora's voice not looking the same whenever he first starts the video. Jeongin knows fully well that beautiful mixes of colors all turns out black and devoid in the end.

It was a huge relief every time when Aurora's voice had still remained the mesmerizing comfort Jeongin was gladly getting used to.

Ding!

His phone lights up, and Jeongin excitedly sees the notification that Aurora has posted a new video. His excitement quickly goes down when he saw the title.

'good things must come to an end.'

Quick-witted Jeongin had already guessed what was happening. "No, no, no." Jeongin muttered under his breath. This isn't what he thinks it'll be, right?

"Hello everyone, Aurora is back. This might be the shortest video I'll ever post yet. I'm sure you've already guess what's happening through the title video. Like all enjoyable things in this world, everything comes to an end. I haven't had the biggest success as an ASMR channel but I've enjoyed it thoroughy."

Jeongin's heart sank. It was ending? Already? The change that had brought out the biggest comfort was ending so quickly. Aurora explained that his girlfriend was the one setting up the cameras and microphone, that the channel itself was her idea and was something they did to bond. They broke up and Aurora doesn't see the point of it anymore. He apologizes but Jeongin doesn't hear it, couldn't hear it.

For the first time, Jeongin saw Aurora's colors as something so sad. He realized that even the most mesmerizing Aurora borealis comes to an end, that the most beatiful pallette dries up and that rain would just come back after the comforting rainbow. Good things weren't meant to last.

With shaking hands, Jeongin started typing on the comment box.

"Thank you for bringing such comforting change."

He hits send and hears Aurora say goodbye.

xXx

"Are you sure about this, Jeongin?" His mom asks worriedly at his son, who was tying his laces to go out. "Weather reports says that it'll rain again."

"Mom, it's so sunny right now. Besides, it'll just be a quick trip to the supplies store." Jeongin said with a huff.

"Alright, fine. Make sure to hurry back home immediately!" His mother nags, while handing him an umbrella just in case. Jeongin takes it and goes outside. 

The whole week was filled with heavy storms and this was the first day in a while where Jeongin actually saw the sun. It probably wasn't the best time even to go outside since the storm was far from finished, the eye just quickly passing through them.

In a hurried pace, Jeongin sees a rainbow. He doesn't even bother to stop and look. While the rainbow in the sky right now would mostly make a lot of people's heads turn, Jeongin had already seen the most striking rainbow. 

It's been six months since Aurora said good bye and deleted everything on his channel. Six months of Jeongin not seeing those mesmerizing mixes of colors. At first, it left Jeongin very devoid. His once full heart felt empty. He knew how dumb it was to feel so greatly for an ASMR channel he only knew for a few months, but he still couldn't stop the feelings of sadness whenever he saw colors that reminded him of Aurora.

Jeongin quickly skits through the aisles of the supplies store, picking things he needed for a school deadline he had. Paying heed to what mother's words, he starts to head home. Halfway back, he realizes that he left his umbrella on the store's rack. He didn't bother to go back for it anymore, he was sure he could just get it again the next time he goes to the store. 

Ironically, while he was thinking about his umbrella, the clouds slowly starts to darken and the rain starts pouring. Jeongin thinks the world has something against him this whole year. Running quickly, he saw a bus stop and decided to stay there for a while. He considered running all the way home but quickly decided against it, he bought a lot of printing papers for his deadline. He couldn't risk that getting wet. 

Once Jeongin sat on the chairs, he saw a guy in a grey hoodie running to the same bus stop he was in. Poor fella, he was out in the rain longer than Jeongin and was completely soaked. The guy, breathing hardly, glanced at Jeongin like he just noticed and smiles shyly. 

Jeongin gives him an awkward smile back. He wonders how long until the rain stops, he was sure the guy was feeling awkward being stuck here with another male. Not like Jeongin really minded.

The guy laughs lightly, Jeongin stops breathing immediately. It sound so familiar.

"I'm soaked," the guy says with a laugh.

Jeongin couldn't help the colorful fireworks that he felt when the stranger spoke. It was the borealis he thought he'd never see again. The same rainbow that left him feeling devoid of colors and feelings these past few months. He can see it again and it was still as beautiful as ever, maybe even much more.

"Are you Aurora?" Jeongin blurts out without thinking, he blushes madly. Aurora face turned into one of surprise but was quick to answer Jeongin, "Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"Just your voice." Jeongin mumbles, still not over the fact that Aurora is in front of him. 

"You recognized my voice?" Hyunjin asks with cute giggle.

Jeongin's heart has never felt so full.

He was at a lost for words, inwardly facepalming about how creepy he must be. You don't recognize people by their voice.

As if seeing something in Jeongin's expression, Aurora quickly stretches his hand towards Jeongin. "Nice to meet you then, um...?" 

Jeongin takes his hand, "Jeongin. Nice to meet you too, Aurora."

Aurora laughs and gives him a smile. Jeongin felt like he was falling into a kaleidoscope of colors and feelings he's never felt. This wasn't normal, but was anything even normal when it included Aurora?

"I'm Hyunjin. Aurora was just something I used on a whim." Hyunjin says to Jeongin, eyes bright and crinkling. Jeongin thought that Hyunjin was the most beautiful word he'd ever heard, he couldn't help whispering it making Hyunjin's smile shy.

"Did you see the rainbow earlier?" Jeongin asks him, a question he thought of immediately. Hyunjin looks at him and Jeongin wonders if he knew the chaos that was currently cascading around Jeongin's feeling. Chaos that Hyunjin had brought out and Jeongin was willingly accepting. 

"Yeah, it was beautiful." Hyunjin says, stars in his eyes and a borealis in his words. 'Like you,' Jeongin thought subtly. 

"That's my favorite color." Hyunjin adds.

"A rainbow?" Jeongin asks, not surprised at all. His own comforting rainbow liked rainbows, it isn't a surprise at all. 

"Yeah, a rainbow. Although, the rain changed everything so quickly."

Jeongin smiles at Hyunjin, "Yeah, the change was quick."

Jeongin had always seen sounds as colors. Birds chirping were sudden white, rustling of leaves were brown splashed with green, people's soft murmurs were an oblique grey but Hyunjin's voice?

Hyunjin's voice was a kaleidoscope of colors he'd gladly fall in. The hope of another rainbow when rain comes back, the clear colors when you're eyes adjust to the view, the mesmerizing colors in the place you felt like you always longe to be. Hyunjin's voice was what Jeongin imagine to be the Aurora borealis, the perfect one. Jeongin had found the most beautiful pallette, a comforting rainbow and a flurry of colorful feelings. Jeongin had found Hyunjin.


End file.
